Sólo Te daña lo que Sabes
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. INDICIOS DE RAPE. DRAMA ROMÁNTICO. Shaka/Aioria. Shaka está inconsciente después de una intervención quirurgica y su doctor no puede controlar sus instintos. Aioria siente culpa y ansiedad y no sabe qué hacer para arreglar las cosas.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation

Dedicatoria: Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a todo el club de primas espero me disculpen por no haber ido por aya en mucho tiempo. Gnomen.

También va dedicado para mis queridas madres. Bueno primero fue un final feliz y una hisotoria cotidiana, ahora va un poco de dolor, mezclado con necedad.

**SOLO TE DAÑA LO QUE SABES**

El cuerpo de Shaka estaba lleno de calmantes y analgésicos. La operación no había sido peligrosa, pero habían preferido tener todas las precauciones posibles. Ahora descansaba sobre la cama, en un cuarto privado de cuidados intensivos a la espera de despertar.

Aioria lo miró relajadamente, aún faltaban un par de horas para que despertara, él bien lo sabía, era su médico, él mismo había sacado esa gran masa que dentro de su cuerpo casi le había costado la vida... él lo había salvado...

Lo había visto por primera vez hacía sólo unas pocas semanas, cuando el chico y su madre habían acudido a toda prisa a la búsqueda del mejor cirujano del estado, cualquiera que pudiera ayudarlo. Y lo había hecho. Y ahora no podía recriminarse por haberlo salvado, ahora que estaba sano... nunca más volvería a verlo...

Una gran tristeza se embargó en él, acarició suavemente el abdomen cubierto de vendajes. Y el contacto insano con la piel llenó su cuerpo de vibraciones y sensaciones cálidas que amenazaban con destruir su control.

Y lo hicieron.

Loco de deseo. Aioria cerró la puerta con llave, quedando encerrado con el objeto de su pasión, observando ese rostro que se le aparecía en las noches y gracias al cual no podía dormir, por los pensamientos eróticos que lo invadían.

Quitándose rápidamente la bata y la camisa se metió entre las cobijas. Subió la ligera bata que cubría el cuerpo inconciente. Apenas tocando la piel. Excitado pasó la lengua sobre el níveo cuello, sintiendo la lenta respiración, que indicaba la total inconsciencia. Sus dedos acariciaron, primero con recato y luego con pasión toda la piel. El muchacho era delgado, y la su estatura no era mucha, debido a su enfermedad, pero a los ojos de Aioria... a sus ojos era lo más exquisito a lo que un hombre pudiera tener acceso.

Aunque no quería, dejó de tocarlo, sólo un momento, para rápidamente quitarse los pantalones. Desnudo volvió a treparse sobre la cama, mirando el cuerpo bajo él con una adoración que él mismo no comprendía... Jamás había hecho algo así... no quería hacerlo... pero no podía controlar sus instintos.

Separándole las piernas se sumergió entre ellas, acariciando su sexo con la punta de la nariz, jugueteando con su lengua y degustando el sabor que tenía esa piel inmóvil.

Aún con la mente dormida ese cuerpo reaccionó de manera natural, irguiéndose más conforme la boca del doctor se apoderaba de su miembro. Aioria se miró a sí mismo, en iguales condiciones, sin haber recibido más estímulos que el de tocarle.

Tenía el gran deseo de penetrarle, pero podrían darse cuenta y aún más importante, acababa de salir del quirófano, y no deseaba lastimarlo. En cierta forma aún mantenía un poco de control sobre sus impulsivas acciones.

Subiendo sobre su cuerpo besó su mejilla, quiso besar su boca, pero no se atrevió. Se le hacía una parte tan etérea y perfecta...

Dejó caer lentamente su cadera sobre el erguido miembro del durmiente, gimiendo de dolor y placer ante la locura que estaba cometiendo, acariciando su propia intimidad comenzó a moverse, mientras miraba ese cuerpo dormido respirar más rápidamente.

Sus movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, hasta que sintió un calor dentro de su cuerpo y el rostro frente así con el seño fruncido. Al ver esa expresión él se vino también, manchando el cuerpo y rostro de su paciente.

Apresurado se bajó de su cuerpo, temblando de dolor y de incomprensión por lo que había hecho, de culpa. Cojeando un poco se dirigió al sanitario para mojar una toalla y limpiarse. Después con otra, limpió el rostro de Shaka.

Le cambió la bata y se ocupó minuciosamente de no dejar rastro alguno en su cuerpo o sobre la cama, y luego se fue del cuarto.

Deambuló el resto del día por el hospital, sin saber qué hacer o como consolarse, se desconocía a sí mismo. Irritado subió a la azotea del hospital, y miró hacia abajo... Por qué no? se preguntó a sí mismo. "Soy un bastardo, un desquiciado... por qué no?" Sus manos se aferraban ya a la barda, listo para subir, cuando una voz tras de sí lo hizo detenerse. Una enfermera.

**-Doctor, en el cuarto 0715 desean hablar con usted.**

Aioria tembló, ese número... debían saberlo... Se alejó de la barda, bien, sería un hombre ahora enfrentaría lo que había hecho.

Descendió por las escaleras, lentamente, postergando ese momento que inevitablemente llegaría, respiró profundamente frente a la puerta indicada, tocó y abrió.

Lo que había dentro le dejó pasmado. Una lluvia de serpentina calló sobre él. Y voces alegres y risas. Unas manos lo jalaron hacia adentro y le pusieron un plato con pastel enfrente. Shaka sonreía a su madre y a las personas amontonadas en la cama.

La voz de Shaka sonaba emocionada.

-**Quiero... agradecerle. Por... salvar mi vida... - Se atragantó con las palabras y se abrazó a su madre.**

-**Estamos muy agradecidos.**

La mujer lloraba acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, las otras personas ahí lo veían con admiración y felicidad, tantas emociones que Aioria no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado.

-**Ha sido un placer trabajar con su hijo, ahora esta fuera de peligro.**

Lo decía más por él mismo que por la enfermedad. Pero nadie lo notó

Aioria sonrió. Lo que había hecho nunca se sabría, y nunca dañaría a alguien más, sólo a él. Hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí con el plato de pastel, dejando a la familia disfrutar de esa persona a quien él nunca podría tener.


End file.
